Barbell
by TheFreshApple
Summary: REPOSTED. Teddy is asleep… Billy is inspired. Billy/Teddy sexy goodness ensues.


**Title:** Barbell

**Summary: **Teddy is asleep… Billy is inspired. Billy/Teddy goodness ensues.

**A/N:** I don't wanna study. So I'm gonna post this instead. :)

--

"I'm really glad we're not girls."

The next sentence out of Billy Kaplan's mouth was definitely not about their upcoming mission and Teddy Altman, caught off guard by his boyfriend's non sequitur, stared at Billy with puzzled blue eyes. He scratched his head, mussing (in Billy's opinion) his perfect blonde hair, brow furrowing in thought.

"Oh-kay," he said slowly, trying to make sense of Billy's thoughts. "Why?"

Casting the shape-shifter a "Well, duh!" look, Billy shifted so that he was facing Teddy with his back resting against the arm of the couch. He stretched out his legs so that they rested across Teddy's lap. Immediately, Teddy's arms pulled around to rest gently on Billy's legs - a habit they had developed before anyone knew they were dating, a time when any more excessive physical contact would raise eyebrows. Billy sighed and ran his hands through inky-black hair. "Because if we were girls, we would have mood swings crazy bad, want to kill any male life form within five miles, and crave chocolate ice cream like nothing else." He paused, smirked, and finished with, "At least, more than we do now."

Teddy smiled. "Have you talked to Kate today?"

Billy pouted, crossing his arms. "What does that have t-"

"Because I know for a fact, from a very reliable source, that Kate is PMSing today, and you may or may not have bumped into her on the stairs today, and in your surprise zapped her ice cream into oblivion." Teddy smirked triumphantly at a wide-eyed Billy, slowly stroking the mage's calf muscles. "It's okay to be afraid of Kate, Billy. Everyone else is."

Still pouting, Billy looked away. "M'not afraid of her." He glanced once at his boyfriend, eyes sparking like deadly iron. "And Tommy is _hardly_ a reliable source, Ted." He let out a soft yelp as Teddy dragged him over the couch cushions by the ankles, hoisting the smaller boy into his lap. Pulling Billy against his shoulder, Teddy looked down, drinking in the slight blush on Billy's face from the close contact. "Being girls wouldn't be so bad. We could trick super villains into thinking we were defenseless before kicking their ass." Billy snorted and Teddy bit his lip to hide his smile. "Cassie and Kate don't let _anyone_ think they're defenseless," Billy mumbled, his fingers playing deftly with the hem of Teddy's shirt. The tips of his middle three fingers brushed across Teddy's abdomen and the shape-shifter froze, inhaling deeply.

"Okay… well, if I was a girl, I'd be pretty," Ted mumbled, the face of a Skrull warrior flashing across his inner eye like a memory that just won't quit.

Soft fingers on his face brought his eyes down to Billy's serious stare. "You are pretty. You're drop-dead-gorgeous-holy-fuck-sexy, is what you are." He beamed. "Girls have nothing on you."

"Mmm," Ted growled, resting his forehead against Billy's. "I think you're biased, babe." He caught Billy's lips with his own, breathing deeply as he got a taste of his boyfriend's flavor, more addicting than anything he had come across in his seventeen years. A few light pecks to start off, followed by Billy's sigh as he opened his mouth and Teddy's slick satisfaction as his tongue met Billy's, twirling and stroking the wet muscle.

"HEY! NO MAKING OUT IN HERE! OR ANYWHERE ELSE! IN FACT, NO MAKING OUT ANYWHERE I MIGHT CATCH YOU! WHICH COULD BE EVERYWHERE! JUST STOP!" Eli's voice echoed like a sonic blast and the two young heroes jumped apart, Billy landing on the floor with a dull thud. Teddy's head whipped around to catch Eli stalking out of the room. Teen lovers sighed simultaneously. Running his fingers through blonde locks, Teddy stood up, offering his unoccupied hand to Billy. Taking the proffered limb, Billy clambered to his feet, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

"Take it easy on the girls, huh? If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have any fashion sense whatsoever," Teddy said, smiling down at his lover. "I dunno," he added, "sometimes I feel like it would be easier to be a girl, y'know? We'd be smarter, and all that fun shit." He started to walk away, going upstairs to his bedroom to get a little shut-eye. Billy's voice caught his ear as he reached the stairs, and Teddy shivered at the deep quality of his boyfriend's voice.

"I'm gonna show you just how lucky we are to be men."

Teddy shivered at the fire in the sentence, and he could almost see the spark in Billy's gray eyes. That look meant either pleasure or pain, and Teddy wasn't sure he wanted to know which Billy had in mind.

---

Secret eyes watched the shape-shifter breathe deeply, tucked away safely in innocent dreams. Teddy's muscled chest rose and fell peacefully, his hands folded behind his head. His feet were bare, and his jeans were loose, the top button undone for easier breathing. His t-shirt rode up around his abdomen, revealing a healthy, toned six pack. His clear blue eyes were hidden behind pale pink lids that fluttered with every breath.

Billy smiled. In any other situation, the sight of Teddy lying so still would have scared the shit out of him, but the magician was addicted to watching his lover sleep. Especially when it meant that Teddy was so vulnerable, so defenseless. It was one of the few times when Billy got to feel completely in control, and he adored it.

The smile turned wicked as Billy went over his carefully-formed plan again in his mind. What he wanted to do was going to take a little finesse - Teddy was a light sleeper. Carefully, with as little noise as possible, Billy shut the door and locked it before stripping off his jeans and long-sleeved shirt, shivering at the cooler air in Teddy's room. His boxer-briefs were soon to follow and Billy allowed himself a moment revel in the feeling of complete nakedness in his boyfriend's room. It wasn't the first time, but it still felt dangerous and new. Billy liked it. His quickly-hardening cock was evidence of that.

Evil grin spreading across his face, he crept over to where Teddy lay peacefully, tongue poking out between his teeth as he concentrated. Billy's brow furrowed and with a small flash, Teddy's clothes were gone. The only fabric left on the shape-shifter's body was four identical pieces of cloth, each piece binding a wrist or an ankle to a corner of the large bed.

"Billy? What the hell?" Teddy was awake. Billy fought the urge to laugh at the sleepy confusion on his boyfriend's face and instead clambered up onto the bed to straddle Teddy's stomach, fingertips tickling the sensitive skin of his chest. Teddy sucked in air sharply as Billy stroked his nipples, plucking and rolling the hardening nubs between nimble fingers.

"Just enjoy it," Billy whispered hotly into his boyfriend's ear, feeling his erection smear pre-cum across Teddy's stomach as he pressed their bodies together. "Do you trust me?" he asked, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Teddy's throat.

"You know I do, Billy," Teddy whispered, turning his head to capture Billy's lips with his own, need and curiosity fueling the kiss to make it hotter. He took the stolen moment to pull on his bonds, testing them. Billy noticed and grinned into the kiss. "Don't pull free, okay?" he begged, nipping at Teddy's lip. "I wanna make you feel good. And prove my point," he added, pulling back to seat himself lightly on Teddy's stomach.

Teddy watched the magician in confusion. "Prove your point?" he asked, baffled, but then arched up as Billy dug his nails into the soft skin of Teddy's chest, leaving half-moon imprints. Billy smiled wickedly and dragged his nails down, red lines forming in their wake. Teddy's moans and whimpers fueled his lust and he bit his lip to keep from losing control. Channeling his power, Billy shot a small amount of lightening through his fingertips, shocking Teddy with pleasurable pain.

"S-shit," the blonde stuttered, staring wide-eyed up at the ceiling, trying to reign in the yell that built up in his throat. He whimpered as another jolt of electricity shot through him again,

Billy glanced up at his boyfriend's face as Teddy's head thrashed to the side. He caught the sight of the row of earrings lining Teddy's ear glinting in the dim light of the bedroom. Straightening, the raven-haired boy pulled himself up and fingered the studs in the blonde's ear.

"How come you got so many piercings on your ears, but none anywhere else?" he asked, running a finger down the various rings and studs.

"Dunno," Teddy groaned, arching up, thrusting his hard-on into the cleft of Billy's ass. "God, Billy, are we gonna fuck or what?" He bit his lip as Billy pulled back, pupils blown wide, surveying.

"In time," Billy said, reaching over the side of the bed to fumble with something on the floor. "I was thinking, after you left, that how on girls, nipple piercings are gross…" he pulled up a small cloth bag, and Teddy's eyes widened, "but on guys, it's _dead sexy._ Out of the bag came a handful or sterile alcohol pads, a small plastic bag of ice, two small silver barbells, and a piercing needle.

Teddy grunted in panic. "Oh, shit, Billy...no." He eyed the needle anxiously, icy uncertainty shooting down his spine.

Billy grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes." He pulled two ice cubes out of the baggie and pressed one to each of Teddy's nipples, numbing the skin there. Teddy hissed through his teeth at the freezing contact, legs stiffening, arms straining against their bonds. "Billy, you little fucker-"

Billy hummed and leaned down to kiss Teddy again, exchanging the ice cubes for his own fingers, rolling the stiff little peaks between his fingers. "I thought you trusted me?" he whispered, pressing the ice to his boyfriend's skin once again.

"I do," Teddy whimpered, fingers clenching and unclenching as his nipples went numb. "This is ridiculous, though."

"Tell you what," Billy offered, sliding down the shape-shifter's body to press kisses around Teddy's cold-swollen nipples, "You let me do this and I'll let you do _one _thing to me." He looked up at Teddy, begging with his eyes.

Surveying his boyfriend, Teddy bit his lip in thought. "Anything I want?"

"Anything you want, baby," Billy ground out as the tip of Teddy's cock prodded against his inner thigh.

Breaking into a small smile at the wanton look on the mage's face, Teddy sighed and tried to relax. "Alright, then. Proceed."

Allowing himself a small laugh, Billy soon sobered, focusing all his attention to the task at hand. His tongue poked between his teeth as he took out an alcohol pad and thoroughly wiped the sterile pad over Teddy's chest. He did the same to the needle with a new pad, before clenching the piece of sharp steel between his fingers. He took a deep breath and looked up at Teddy, nearly coming from the flushed look of expectation on his boyfriend's face. "Ready?" he asked, leaning closer to Teddy's chest.

"Wait," Teddy mumbled, and Billy looked up. "Turn the radio on," Teddy whispered. "That way, if I yell, no one will be able hear me. Except you," he added with a smirk.

Billy's cock twitched. "Oh," he exhaled, nodding over at Teddy's stereo and Alien Ant Farm's _Smooth Criminal _filled the room. He turned back to the blonde, staring into the deep pools of blue that glinted up at him. "Now?" he asked, licking his lips.

Teddy nodded, closing his eyes. "Now."

Quickly, before he chickened out and made a mistake, Billy ran the needle through Teddy's right nipple and rapidly followed the sharp implement with one of the barbells, screwing the ball bearing end tight. He glanced up and saw Teddy's teeth clenched, blue eyes fixed on Billy's face. He smiled and looked back down. "One more," he said quietly before wiping down the needle with a sterile pad and repeating the whole process.

"Aah!" Teddy moaned, biting his lip in pain. Billy halted his motions of wiping down the area around the barbells, his cock throbbing painfully at the sounds coming from Teddy's mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Teddy's voice was panicked, and with good reason - his nipples hurt like hell, and he was well aware of the dangers that came with nipple piercings. It was why he hadn't had them done before. But who was he to deny Billy anything? "What's wrong?" he asked again, concern threading in with the mild fear.

"Nothing's wrong," Billy mumbled, gathering the trash and putting it into the cloth bag before dropping the bag over the side of the bed He met Teddy's eyes sheepishly. "But if you keep making those noises, I'm not gonna last."

"Last?" Teddy's blue eyes glinted dangerously. "Are you plannin' on me to fuck you, Billy?"

"I don't see why not," Billy replied coyly, running his fingers around the newly pierced nipples without touching the sensitive skin. "You're _so _hard." To prove his point, he ground back against Teddy's cock, moaning as the head slipped between his legs and rubbed against the underside of his balls.

Teddy groaned. "Untie me, baby, and I'll share with you." He licked his lips lustfully, eyeing Billy's prominent erection curling against the smaller boy's belly.

"No…" Billy sighed, grinning evilly. "I don't think I've gotten my point across just yet." He leaned back on one arm, resting his hand on Teddy's thigh as he reached the other hand up to run down his throat, over his nipples, rubbing the nubs each for a bit before trailing down his stomach to play with the hair in his happy trail. "I think I still have to show you just how lucky you are that we're guys."

"God, no, Billy," Teddy whined as he realized what was going to happen, and that it meant that he'd have to suffer Billy's torture a little while longer.

"God, yes, _Teddy_," Billy moaned as he wrapped his hand around his leaking dick and jerked once, twice, three times, thumbing the head as his hips began to slowly thrust into the hot cavern of his fist. "I love when you watch me," he whimpered, face flushed with need. "I love knowing it's you craving for my ass, wanting to ram your hard cock home in me." He gasped and dug his fingers into the soft skin of Teddy's thigh. The blonde's moans coupled with _Me, You, and My Medication_ as he watched his boyfriend get off, unable to touch Billy or anything. "God, Billy, you're killing me," he whimpered, straining against his bonds.

Billy was impressed. He knew for a fact that, if the shape-shifter had really wanted, he could've broken his restraints a long while ago. It was proof of Teddy's love that he didn't do more than pull against the fabric binding his wrists, no matter what Billy did.

But the mage wanted to push his lover over the edge. He had gotten his taste of being in charge, and found that he didn't like it nearly as much than when Teddy took the lead. He reluctantly let go of his throbbing erection and leaned forward, throwing his legs out behind him, pressing their groins together. "You know what else we couldn't do if we were girls?" he ground out, pressing his length against Teddy's, _hard_. "This."

Teddy cried out in pleasure when Billy began slicking their cocks together, heated flesh slip-sliding easily against one another. He arched up into the magician's touch, wanting to get even closer. The air was filled with hitching breaths and panting sighs, breath mingling as mouths pressed together, tongues mimicking the actions south of the waistline.

Billy whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. "I'm gonna come, Teddy," he confessed, pleasure shooting through every inch of his body.

Growling, Teddy decided that he had had enough of the bondage and tugged roughly on the fabric, using his superior strength to break the cloth strips binding his arms and legs. "Not until I'm in you, baby," he promised, flipping the two of them over, flinging Billy into the bed. The mage bounced once, panting, before Teddy wrapped him in strong arms. "I already prepped," Billy gasped into his lover's ear and Teddy growled, realizing that this was what Billy had wanted all along. After aligning himself with Billy's entrance, Teddy slid in carefully, eyes rolling back into his head at Billy's tight heat.

"God, I love you," Billy whispered as Teddy began thrusting into him rapidly, fisting his young lover's cock in time with his thrusting hips. He threw his head back and moaned as his vision exploded white behind his eyes, cum shooting out from his dick. It splattered against their stomachs and chests, some of it even catching on Teddy's glistening new nipple piercings.

"Billy…" Teddy began as he felt Billy's muscles tighten around his cock. Two more thrusts and he was gone, filing Billy with warmth. They rode out their orgasms together before collapsing onto Teddy's bed, exhausted. Sleepily, the blonde pulled the covers up around the two of them before wrapping his arms securely around Billy.

A contented sigh later, and the two of them were fast asleep, content in one another's arms.


End file.
